Shades Of The Lightness: Dark Messenger
by Nexcess
Summary: The once dark prince has shifted to the good side. But what happens when two unknown Sayajins come to purge earth to see that their once dark prince has now become sympathetic?


Shades of the lightness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz. I do own Gometa, Grill, Yagurt, and Gamete  
  
A/N: This story takes place after Goku's death. Vegeta is told by Goku to watch after his kids while he's gone. As Vegeta trains Gohan and Goten . Two saiyajins come to earth for a purging mission. Though they do not know that Vegeta is no longer purging planets. They come to persuade him and destroy the world. Will they succeed? You'll have to read to find out!  
  
Chapter 1: the start  
  
Gometa walked around the ship. Where the fuck could Vegeta be? There's no way that he was abolished when Freiza blew up planet Vegeta. I told freiza to send him to another planet to purge." Mumbled Gometa.  
  
"Do not worry brother, we will find him and Kakorott." Said Grill mollifying Gometa's anger.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who'll be deceased if we don't find them Grill." Thundered Gometa.  
  
"What's left is there to relinquish?" Asked Gometa.  
  
"Well, we're heading towards Planet earth. Would we like to purge that one? There seems to be strong ki's there. And a lot of civilization there." Answered Grill.  
  
"Plot a course for planet Earth." Said Gometa. Grill did so as the ship warped into space.  
  
*~*~*~*earth*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Inside the Hyperbolic time chamber*  
  
Vegeta watched as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks and their new friend Yagurt demolished each other.  
  
Gohan shot multiple ki blasts at Goten and Trunks. Trunks easily dodged the ki blasts. Goten however was not lucky. Goten was hit countless times by Gohan's ki blasts.  
  
Vegeta jotted up.  
  
"What the Fuck is wrong with you?" Snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta I'm tried to evade the shots but I'm too tired from training with Yagurt."  
  
"Do you think I give a fuck? Do you think that if we were to get attacked by Cell or Frieza again, do you think that they would give a fuck? They would easily demolish you with even taking a second blink!" Growled Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked around. Gohan stared at him with Trunks and Yagurt doing the same.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" Yelled Vegeta. Gohan and Trunks snapped their heads back to each other and then looked at Yagurt. In a second Gohan dematerialized and rematerialized in front of Yagurt and gave a sinister smirk.  
  
"Round 2 Yagurt!" Yelled Gohan. Gohan shot the ki blast at Yagurt, Yagurt countered it by flipping out the way and shooting green ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan smacked all of the ki blasts.  
  
"Omega-Shinjustu." Yelled Yagurt.  
  
When Yagurt withdrew enough energy. He released a scarlet ki blast towards Gohan. Gohan positioned himself for his own attack.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!!!!!!" Shouted Gohan as he released his own light blue ki blast back at Yagurt. The ki blast mashed against each other. Gohan forced more energy, as did Yagurt. As Gohan and Yagurt blasted each other with their own ki's Goten and trunks were under a watchful eye.  
  
"Trunks? Do you think what Vegeta said is true? That their might be a saiyajin invasion?"  
  
"Yea. Father doesn't lie about these things Goten. We'll just have prepare. I thought I felt somewhat of a strong ki out there, I just never paid most attention to it." Sighed Trunks.  
  
"Yea, you never pay much attention to anything." Chuckled Goten.  
  
"Hey I resent that Goten!" Yelled Trunks. Trunks quickly went for a punch to the face, but Goten anticipated the attack and quickly eluded it. The ki blast flew towards Gohan. Gohan sensed it but could not counter it, only because his was trying to overwhelm Yagurt with his Ki. The ki blast from Trunks connected to Gohan 's face. Gohan grabbed his face, leaving Yagurt the golden opportunity to hit him. Yagurt put more energy into, and the blast went through Gohan's Kamehameha attack and hit Gohan. Gohan loss consciousness and fell down in smoke like a jet being shot down by a gun. Vegeta stood still and Grabbed Gohan's shirt.  
  
"Kakorott's son you imbecile, what you did was beyond bovine. What you did could have had you diminished, annihilated. Do you understand where I am getting at?" vociferated Vegeta.  
  
Gohan nodded and swooned to sleep.  
  
Vegeta dropped Gohan at heighten up to Goten, Trunks, and Yagurt.  
  
"Do you want to end up like that?" Hollered Vegeta.  
  
All three of them nodded their heads reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Now we continue training until it's time."  
  
Vegeta looked up. 'Not until it's time.' Thought Vegeta.  
  
As Vegeta trains Gohan Goten Trunks and Yagurt. He continues to sense strong ki approaching earth? Gometa and Grill head over to purge earth, not knowing that their former dark prince lives in it. What's going to happen when they arrive there? Only time can tell.  
  
Chapter 1: The start  
  
Nexcess-Ninjaman 


End file.
